


Rodney McKay Expression Practice

by randommindtime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Expressions, Still scientist, with his adorable face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommindtime/pseuds/randommindtime
Summary: Drawing-doodles from this past weekend, where I attempt to figure out this adorable doofuses face.





	Rodney McKay Expression Practice

[](https://randommindtime.smugmug.com/Fan-Art/i-4vMfCpB/A) [](https://randommindtime.smugmug.com/Fan-Art/i-jSgm6Gr/A)

* * *

 

Click for higher resolution!

Follow me on Tumblr! [www.randommindtime.tumblr.com](http://www.randommindtime.tumblr.com)


End file.
